蔚/游戏技巧
Skill Usage * A fully-charged will deal double damage. It's great for catching and finishing off fleeing enemies. * does full damage to anyone caught in the shockwave. Use it on minions in lane to harass enemy champions behind them or to safely last hit minions. ** It will deal its damage in a 600 range cone behind target. * is a powerful initiation tool, just remember not to get too far ahead of the rest of your team. ** will knock back enemies on the way to her target. ** is immune to crowd control during her charge. * can be used to dash to enemy champions through walls. Use this to your advantage when planning a gank. * fits the role of bruiser very well and should be played as a semi-tank. Abusing your would be a good harassing strategy as it closes the gap between you and your enemies. Be careful about using this ability as has no other escape mechanisms once is on cooldown. * Because does 75% of the ability's damage to enemies between Vi and her target, try to hit as many champions on the way to the target as possible. * can be used to dash over almost any wall in the jungle. You can dash over walls to gank unsuspecting players, or, with some right warding, easily catch the enemy jungler off guard. Using will also allow to reach her jungle camps faster. * will place behind the target enemy. Follow up with a quick to knock the enemy back into your team. Item Usage *As is best built as an attack damage bruiser or offtank, one should purchase both offensive and defensive items. **Also, items that provide a mixture of both offensive and defensive stats, are most often good choices for . *Items like , and provide a reliable amount of attack damage while both granting a decent amount of resistances. * can benefit from a wide selection of boots. ** and are viable choices for obvious reasons; both offer resistances and either cc reduction or less damage from auto attacks. ** offer Vi some cheap and fast attack speed, which allow her to stack faster. ** offer cooldown reduction, allowing to use abilities for often, while also making charge faster. ** are especially useful on for reducing the slow on by 25%. ***Relentless improves this effect up to 36.35%. ***Example: If your movement speed is at 410 will reduce it to 349, 364 with and 373 if Relentless is used as well. *The proc from goes really well together with , so it is advised to build either or . ** is a more offensive choice here, as it also gives attack damage, attack speed and critical strike chance. The movement speed and proc also make chasing easier. ** is more defensive, as it offers some nice armor. The area damage from the proc, combined with causes massive damage. ***The area slow and the cooldown reduction are both also very beneficial for . *As scales with maximum health, health items are a must-have for , as it increases her overall durability, while also increasing the damage absorbed by . ** , and Twisted Treeline's offer a lot of health for reasonable prices, and should be considered when playing **Items like , , , and all offer significant health boosts, while also giving good resistances. All of these items are good choices for . * has great synergy with 's armor reduction, reducing the enemies armor by 40% total. This will greatly improve both your damage, and physical damage dealt by your teammates to the target. *As has no natural sustain, investing in lifesteal might be a good idea. Both and have high attack damage and decent lifesteal, and are great offensive items for . ** can also be purchased. Although is doesn't have as much attack damage, the extra health and cooldown reduction make it worth your gold. ** is a great item for lifesteal when playing as the jungler. *Despite you should build as a attack damage caster, getting some attack speed will greatly improve her effectiveness. Due to the higher attack speed, will proc faster and 's overall damage will increase. ** is a great item for attack speed, as it also provides magic resist and a decent on-hit effect. **When not building , the should be considered. The offers Tenacity, which is highly favored in the current meta, some attack damage and cooldown reduction and a decent amount of attack speed. *Getting some cooldown reduction helps charge her faster. While one should not focus on getting maximum cooldown reduction, getting one or two items won't hurt. ** is a great early game item. It has decent attack damage, some nice armor penetration and some cooldown reduction. **More late game options could be , , and . *The is a good item for 's aggressive playstyle, as it will allow you to die once in a teamfight. As is a great initiator, she's likely to be focussed down quite fast. Getting a will allow you get back in the fight. Countering * relies heavily on crowd control to win 1v1 fights or 3v3 fights. She can easily disrupt enemy lines with her ult, and this will give her teammates enough time to back her up. Scattering is a good way to prevent from knocking you aside or dealing massive damage with . *As is a powerful bruiser, making sure to pin her down and not letting her get the core items she needs would give you an advantage against her team as she would be too soft to initiate and her damage output would be very low. * Keeping at bay can win skirmishes or clashes, as she has long cooldowns and very few escape mechanisms. * Not letting Vi proc Denting Blows is crucial for lane control and poke, so watching out and avoiding a Vault Break can often decide the fate of a skirmish (being CC, a Denting Blows stack and gap closer). * Early game can easily be pushed out of lane by controlling her shield procs and attacking after it expires if she uses Excessive Force to farm. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies